


Supernatural Beach Party, Missouri

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Games, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Missouri vaguely wishes she could not hear Dean Winchester's thoughts.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Missouri

Missouri stood, bean bag in hand, lining up her shot. She was going to kick Dean Winchester's ass at this game. Now, if his childish little brainwaves would quit interrupting her concentration. “Boy, will you knock it off!”

Dean looked around perplexed. “I'm doing anything!”

“The hell you aren't. Will you grow up? It's just the name of a game and you're over there giggling to yourself like a twelve year old that heard something dirty for the first time. Shoot. How you think you're the suave one, I'll never know.” Missouri tossed her beanbag, making it effortlessly into the hole. 

“...But it's called Cornhole!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
